wurmassistantfandomcom-20200213-history
Wurm Assistant Wiki
Welcome to the Wurm Assistant Wiki Wurm Assistant is a pack of utilities for Wurm Online MMORPG, for Windows operating systems. It offers features both for new and seasoned players. PLEASE TAKE NOTE This wiki was made for Wurm Assistant 2. The latest Wurm Assistant 3 has many changes and new features not described here. The changelog is not updated and linked trello roadmap is outdated and for reference only. Features *Granger (brings order to horse herding) *Timers (handy widget to track many skill cooldowns) *Triggers (can notify you when things happen in game) *Calendar (simple seasonal harvests tracker) *Log Searcher (helps searching through logs) *Backpack (very simple tools go here) Help resources: *Community maintained list of useful regex patterns (add your own solutions!) Development: Full work board can always be found here: https://trello.com/b/Wl58d6PR/wurm-assistant Latest activity Where to get it? Wurm Assistant can be downloaded from here Changelog 2.0.126.5 (08-02-2014 22:52:29) - Minor tweaks, testing if publishing still works correctly for old launcher 2.0.126.1 (08-02-2014 22:19:04) - Minor tweaks 2.0.125.7 (23-01-2014 7:34:31) - fix for trigger list not updating on add/remove trigger 2.0.125.2 (20-01-2014 20:37:29) - Minor tweaks 2.0.125.2 (20-01-2014 20:37:18) - Minor tweaks 2.0.125.0 (20-01-2014 18:13:22) - A handful of Trigger bugfixes 2.0.124.0 (18-01-2014 0:47:28) - added help link under cooldown / delay section in trigger config 2.0.123.0 (14-01-2014 1:02:12) - lots of fixes for how windows are shown, now (hopefully) all windows will be back, visible, on screen and dancing every time they are called upon! - added delay notification option for all triggers - fixed "show until clicked" option for popup notificator - in trigger configs, checked list box for log types would force a focus on entire window on all mouseovers, had to be disabled - tiny fix for meditation cooldown for when a character has just gained 20 meditation skill 2.0.122.0 (12-01-2014 18:39:40) - fix for a weird glitch where code handling updates would fire multiple times instead of just once 2.0.121.0 (12-01-2014 18:27:59) - Feature revamp: Sounds Triggers are now called Triggers, have major gui changes and support multiple types of notification (currently just sound and popup) - Fix for Granger, where adding new horse would incorrectly flag it as coming from freedom - Temporarily disabled renaming sounds in sound bank, because it was causing them to stop working in places where they were used 2.0.120.0 (05-01-2014 20:49:16) - Minor tweaks 2.0.119.0 (02-01-2014 19:28:17) - Timers widget mode can now also be toggled by ctrl + alt + shift + RMB 2.0.118.0 (30-12-2013 16:36:38) - Minor tweaks 2.0.117.0 (30-12-2013 16:30:17) - Minor tweaks 2.0.116.0 (30-12-2013 16:06:18) - Timers have been (finally) made much more compact 2.0.115.0 (29-12-2013 21:07:34) - fix for custom sound triggers list having too wide columns 2.0.114.0 (29-12-2013 20:46:08) - Minor tweaks 2.0.113.0 (29-12-2013 20:14:10) - New "widget" mode for timers, so they can be placed on top of Wurm game window 2.0.112.0 (27-12-2013 22:15:20) - Minor tweaks 2.0.111.0 (27-12-2013 21:37:11) - Granger: exact horse age can now be manually entered while editing horse, 2 new columns available: Birth date and Exact age. - Granger: it is now possible to adjust weights for each horse color, pair final value is multiplied by average of mates color weights 2.0.110.0 (27-12-2013 15:47:47) - Minor tweaks 2.0.109.0 (27-12-2013 15:39:01) - Rebuild log cache option added to main WA window "options" menu - Minor tweaks 2.0.108.0 (25-12-2013 22:12:29) - Sermon and Alignment timer no longer resets every 24h uptime - Support added for log types: Deaths, Mol-Rehan, Jenn-Kellon and HotS (server and global) - Granger will now also try to apply "dead" tag on RIP messages - It is now possible to completely disable scanning official wurm server feeds - Configuration wizard, if run from WA menu, will now cause complete log cache rebuild after WA restarts 2.0.107.0 (24-12-2013 18:26:18) - Merry Christmas! 2.0.106.0 (21-12-2013 21:15:02) - Beer button is back, but i can be hidden in WA settings 2.0.105.0 (21-12-2013 17:49:11) - publishing WA to new autoupdate host 2.0.104.0 (17-12-2013 20:36:58) - wizard will no longer change IRC logging mode along with event and other modes 2.0.103.0 (17-12-2013 20:19:12) - turned off logging mode check for IRC since it was not used 2.0.102.0 (17-12-2013 20:02:53) - added more error logging for log engine creation 2.0.101.0 (15-12-2013 16:06:45) - Granger: Export tweaks 2.0.100.0 (15-12-2013 15:50:38) - Granger: Import/Export tweaks 2.0.99.0 (15-12-2013 15:47:52) - Granger: it is now possible to export and import herds 2.0.98.0 (14-12-2013 20:58:29) - disabled beer and feedback buttons 2.0.97.0 (30-11-2013 21:39:03) - some changes to main window layout - hidden other empty sections and menu options until they are functional - few minor bugfixes 2.0.96.0 (14-11-2013 21:19:16) - fixed char encoding issues when reading chat logs 2.0.95.0 (14-11-2013 20:01:42) - fixed incorrect age updates from non-examine events - fixed age updates from events where age is not capitalized 2.0.94.0 (12-11-2013 22:30:33) - Granger special option "always update horse" will now attempt to update horse in currectly active herds, before trying entire db - Granger new feature to track health/age from any log events improved, now attempts selected herds before trying entire db (if entire db option is selected) - Granger: added and tweaked tray notifications Older Entries Category:Browse